1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to management systems, management methods, and recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conference systems for holding remote conference between a plurality of places via a communication network such as the Internet and LAN (Local Area Network) become common.
In such conference systems, a technology is known, in which users who can use a service are managed by using account information including ID and password of the user.